


I Wanted To See You

by Swani



Category: Batwoman (Comic), DC Comics, Detective Comics (Comics)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:29:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swani/pseuds/Swani
Summary: A late night rooftop meeting, a confession, and a refusal to let go again.





	I Wanted To See You

**Author's Note:**

> Just something I threw together. Not great, but eh. 
> 
> Basically, just what I wish would happen already...

Batwoman grimaced at the chill in the air as she made it to the top of Gotham First Financial, her usual starting point for her night’s patrol. She adjusted one of her gauntlets as she surveyed the city and waited for a signal from Alfred or Julia. 

 

“I know you’re there,” The vigilante said quietly as she turned her head.

 

A throaty chuckle followed by a sweet alto voice sent a thrill through her. 

 

“Yeah, I was never able to sneak up on you,” Renee said as she left the shadows to stand next to Batwoman. 

 

“What do you want, Renee?” Batwoman asked as she turned back to the city.

 

Renee smiled and handed her a cup. “Thought you might like some coffee to start your night.”

 

Batwoman hesitated for a moment but a cold breeze urged her to take it. She took a sip and smiled slightly. Renee still remembered: black with two sugars. 

 

Renee took a sip of her own coffee and sighed contentedly. 

 

“It’s actually been pretty quiet tonight,” The detective said. “Hopefully it’ll be slow for you and your team as well.”

 

“Is it ever slow for us?” Batwoman asked pointedly before sipping her coffee.

 

Renee shrugged. “You never know.” 

 

Batwoman sighed and looked over at Renee and frowned. 

 

“What do you want? Why are you here?”

 

Renee contemplated her coffee before she sighed. She knew Kate would be able to see right through any lie she dreamed up. 

 

“Maybe I just wanted to see you.”

 

Batwoman pursed her lips and tried to ignore the flutter of her heart. She hated that she was still attracted to Renee; she tried to bring Renee in months ago but the detective had refused. 

 

“I don't know what you want me to say, Renee,” Batwoman said quietly.

 

“You don’t have to say anything, Kate. I just wanted to see you,” Renee said quietly. “I worry about you out there. All it takes is one wrong fight.” 

 

Batwoman scoffed and turned to look at the other woman. “The same could be said for you,  _ Detective _ .”

 

“Yeah, but I’m a GCPD officer, no one worries about us.” 

 

“I worry.”

 

Renee looked at her. “Do you?”

 

“You know I do,” Batwoman said with a frown.

 

The detective smiled and took a sip of her coffee. She turned her gaze out to the city. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

Kate nodded silently. Renee was being vague and it was starting to worry her. The detective was not a woman who beat around the bush. She was direct, straightforward, and could be hard at times. There was a certain lightheartedness to her tonight that Batwoman hadn’t seen in a long time. Batwoman watched silently as Renee sipped her coffee while gazing at the Gotham skyline, a small smile set firmly on her face. 

 

“Your coffee is gonna get cold if you keep staring at me,” Renee said.

 

Batwoman frowned and finished her coffee in two large gulps before shoving the cup at her. Renee finished her own coffee before setting the cups down by her feet. She reached into her back pocket and retrieved her wallet.

 

She flipped it open and handed a folded picture to Batwoman. The vigilante took it with a quizzical expression. She opened it and her breath caught in her throat. 

 

It was a picture taken was taken years ago, Kate and Renee were locked firmly in each other's’ arms and gazing lovingly at each other. Renee was in a crisp navy GCPD beat uniform and Kate in the tight-fitting leather jacket she always wore then. It was a candid photo, Renee had been deeply in the closet she would have never allowed her picture taken. There was only one person who could have taken this picture. 

 

“Bette,” Batwoman said with a snort. 

 

“Yeah,” Renee said with a chuckle. “Got a letter from her, said she got some old film developed and found this.”

 

“Film developed? It’s a polaroid,” Batwoman said incredulously. 

 

Renee chuckled. “Yeah, I know. No idea why she sent it to me.” 

 

“With Bette, who knows.”

 

“It just made me miss you, Kate,” Renee said. “Well, more than I already do.” 

 

“Renee…”

 

“I know,  _ querida _ , I know. I blew it,” The detective straightened her shoulders with a heavy sigh. “Well, doesn’t matter. Keep it if you want, but I gotta go.” 

 

Renee turned to leave but a hand on her bicep pulled her back. The picture slipped from Batwoman’s hand as she pulled the detective hard against her and smashed their lips together. 

 

She wasn’t letting Renee get away again. 

 

Renee pulled away just enough to tug Kate’s cowl and wig off. She tangled her fingers in Kate’s short bob and kissed her deeply. 

 

Kate pulled away and rested her forehead against Renee’s. Piercing green eyes met chocolate brown ones. Kate’s lips curled into a wicked grin. 

 

“I’m taking the night off and you’re coming home with me.”

 

Renee frowned, “I can’t be a hookup,  _ querida _ .” 

 

Kate cupped her face and pressed a softer, sweeter, kiss to her lips. 

 

“I’m not letting you go again,  _ meyn libe _ ,” Kate whispered. “I love you, Renee.” 

 

“I love you, too, Katie.” 


End file.
